


Irises

by TrueMeg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Heterochromia, Hogwarts Express, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueMeg/pseuds/TrueMeg
Summary: Albus Potter meets Scorpius Malfoy on the Hogwarts express. But Scorpius has a lot of rumors attached to his last name. It doesn't help that people also say Scorpius has a mark of darkness in his eyes.But Albus rather likes it...
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 111





	Irises

**Author's Note:**

> So this comes from a headcanon of mine that Scorpius has heterochromia iridum (two different colored eyes) and that's really it! Enjoy!  
> The first part of this fic includes a lot lines right from the play and obviously I don't claim ownership of them!

The train swayed as it moved, almost enough to throw Albus off balance. He kept a hand on the wall of the carriage to keep himself on his feet. Though it wasn't just the movements of the train threatening to topple him to his feet. It was also his cousin's most recent conversation to him. 

"Al. We need to concentrate," Rose had said.

"Concentrate on what?"

"On who we choose to be friends with."

Of course. Because their parents had met on this very same train on this very same day all those years ago. And they were still close as ever to this day. Albus had heard it all several times over. 

"So we need to choose now who to be friends with for life?" Albus had asked Rose, hoping she'd catch on to how scary and frankly ridiculous that sounded. But it only seemed to excite her more. Ten minutes into their Hogwarts journey and Rose was already diving in headfirst. Of course she would.

So here Albus was, weighted with the daunting idea of meeting everyone on the train and ranking them so they could decide on a group of friends. Albus didn't even think that was a proper way to make friends. But Rose was the only person he had right now. He'd have to follow her lead.

Albus stepped up to a compartment, only to see simply one person inside. A boy, and as far as he could tell, about Albus' age. Maybe he was lucky and he had come across another first year just like him. The boy had very neatly combed blond hair, practically white in the light. He had his head ducked, practically tucked into his own chest while he was looking down at a little bag in his hand. 

Albus gently opened the compartment door, hesitating before speaking up first. "Hi. Is this compartment..."

"It's free!" The boy practically interrupted him in a burst. "It's just me."

Albus nervously said how they were going to come in, and the boy said that was perfectly okay. He was even eager and gave Albus a very smiley greeting.

"Albus. Al. I'm--my name is Albus," he stammered.

"Hi Scorpius," the boy blurted. "I mean, I'm Scorpius. You're Albus. I'm Scorpius." Scorpius was just as stammer-y as Albus was. And it very quickly put Albus at ease.

Rose appeared at the compartment door just then, introducing herself very simply before Scorpius held his little bag out for them and offered them a taste of the sweets inside. Even when the moment was temporarily made awkward when Scorpius tried to sing a tune from his mum, it barely phased Albus. He tried a couple times to reach for some sweets while Scorpius discussed his favorite confection, but Albus was stopped every time by Rose's hand.

"Rose, will you _please_ stop hitting me?"

"I'm not hitting you," she hissed back.

"You _are_ hitting me and it hurts."

"She's hitting you because of me," Scorpius said. His face was much more sad now, his eyes down on his shoes while he tucked his bag of sweets into his robe. "I know who you are so it's probably only fair you know who I am."

And out it came. Scorpius knew who Albus and Rose were. And Scorpius, still not making eye-contact with either of them anymore, then said that he was the son of Astoria and Draco Malfoy. Childhood nemesis of Albus' own father. 

"Our parents didn't get on," Scorpius said glumly as he sat back down.

"That's putting it mildly!" Rose quipped. "Your parents are Death Eaters!"

"Dad was, Mum wasn't!" Scorpius said, very strong in his conviction. 

"And there's that rumor!" Rose continued. Her voice was very loud at this point. She looked sharply at Albus. 

"What rumor?" Albus asked tentatively.

"The rumor is that he's Voldemort's son!"

Albus glanced at Scorpius, who's gaze was trained on something out the window at this point. He was hunched over again like he was trying to close himself off from the world. Something churned inside Albus and it didn't feel good. 

"I bet it's true, too," Rose said. "I've heard you've got a mark of darkness too!"

Albus watched Scorpius' eyes squeeze shut and his whole face scrunch.

"What are you talking about?" Albus asked. He'd never even heard of a so-called mark of darkness. Besides those tattoos that the old Death Eaters would have. Surely Scorpius wouldn't have a whole tattoo?

"It's in his eyes. I've been told."

There were a few moments of stillness while none of them said anything. Scorpius' eyes were still very much squeezed shut. Was there really something strange about his eyes? Albus hadn’t even noticed when he came in. Finally, Scorpius' face relaxed, and he opened his eyes and looked right at Albus. 

Scorpius had two different colored eyes. 

His right eye was gray, while his left eye was brown. Noticeably different in color but very much matching that glint in both of them. And also noticeably matching in how unhappy Scorpius was in this moment. As much as he was shocked at these two different eye colors, he was much more struck by how much he hated that they'd made Scorpius uncomfortable.

"See! Things like that are the mark of an evil wizard," said Rose. But Albus barely focused on her. He watched Scorpius pull his gaze away again and quickly look out the window. 

"Well, we really should be going now," Rose turned back to the compartment door. "Come on, Al."

But Albus didn't want to go. Beyond thinking Rose sounded absolutely ridiculous, Albus liked talking to Scorpius. He was nice, he had sweets. And Albus wanted to make up for the hurt they'd caused.

"Um, actually," Albus said. "I'd rather stay here."

Rose shot Albus a glare. When she realized he was being serious, she left in a huff, the compartment door slamming shut behind her. 

Albus and Scorpius remained in silence for a few minutes. Albus carefully sat himself down opposite Scorpius, who was still looking out the window. He was beginning to think Scorpius really didn't want him here. Until Scorpius spoke up.

"Thanks for staying," he said gently.

Albus smiled. "Well, I kind of stayed for your sweets." Luckily, Albus' joke made Scorpius laugh. Scorpius finally pulled away from the window and held the bag out to Albus. Albus took a piece Of candy that crackled on his tongue. 

He caught another glimpse of Scorpius' eyes. It was strange to him, that a person's eyes could do that. His one gray eye was bright and cool, while the brown one was sturdy, culminating in a steady gaze that, in the few minutes Albus knew him, he was sure was very much reflective of Scorpius.

"Pretty silly, isn't it?" Albus asked carefully. He didn't want to upset Scorpius again by continuing this conversation. "Eye color being some kind of mark of darkness."

He relaxed when Scorpius smiled. "It's called heterochromia iridum. The irises of the eyes end up two different colors. It doesn't mean anything, I was born with it."

Scorpius said it in a way that sounded rehearsed. Albus definitely didn't like the idea that he constantly had to explain why his eyes looked the way they did. When it was clearly a simple explanation. And definitely not some stupid sign of darkness or evil. What a stupid notion.

"Are they your mum and dad's eyes?"

Scorpius smiled even wider. "That one's Dad, that one's Mum." He pointed to his right and left eye respectively. 

"They look cool," Albus said. 

"Thanks. Most people don't like looking at them. Or they stare. Everyone does one or the other, always. No in-between. Not until now."

Scorpius quickly looked down again, though Albus could see the slight smile playing at the corners of his lips.

"I like them," Albus said, before realizing how that sounded. "I-I mean, they suit you." 

Albus gave Scorpius an awkward smile, while Scorpius mumbled out a 'thanks.' Both sat in the same nervous yet endearing silence. 

Scorpius straightened himself up a little, eyes meeting Albus'. He led out his candy bag again. "It's nice to meet you, Albus Potter."

Albus reached into the bag. "You too, Scorpius Malfoy."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, etc. as always are very much appreciated! :)  
> Find me on twitter @truexmeg and on tumblr @truemeg


End file.
